The Deal
by Arinneyah
Summary: It’s the summer of sixth year and Bill and Fleur’s wedding is approaching. Will Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Charlie find love, or will everything go drastically wrong? And things will definatly get interesting when Fred and George get involved! HBP
1. Privet Drive

_The Deal_

**_Summary: _**It's the summer of sixth year and Bill and Fleur's wedding is approaching. Will Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Charlie find love, or will everything go drastically wrong? And things will defiantly get interesting when Fred and George get involved! HBP compliant.

**_Disclaimer: _**I wish I was the mastermind who created Harry Potter, but sadly, J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter and this is strictly a non-profit fanfic.

Harry Potter was sitting with his best friends, Ron and Hermione, in his bedroom on Privet Drive. The three had been staying at the Dursley's since Hogwarts released their students after Dumbledore's funeral. Hermione was reading a book (as usual), and Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess. This would be their last day at Privet Drive. Harry would never have to return to his aunt and uncle's again.

"Checkmate!" Ron exclaimed.

"For the fourth time tonight…" Harry said with a mixture of boredom and distain.

"It's bad form to be a sore loser, mate." Ron said, laughing and shaking his head.

"I agree with Ron." Hermione stated with a smirk on her face, putting her book down and turning to face them.

"Yeah, for once in your bloody life! And this coming from the girl who the last time she lost at chess, she threw one of the queens and slammed it against the wall!" Harry retorted a little too strongly.

"Hey!" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Sorry guys, I'm just a bit…." Harry started, the last of his words trailing off.

"Anxious?" Hermione finished for him.

"Yeah, sorry." Harry glanced at the clock. It was 11:52PM.

"It's ok." Hermione said and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, it's ok mate, we were just trying to lighten the mood." Ron said as he started packing up the chess board.

"I just can't believe in a few minutes, we'll be leaving here, and I'll never be coming back. It's like a dream. But then, it seems ruined by the whole Voldemort-Horcruxes-War-Death thing. Everything is just so….messed up." Harry said, packing up what was left in his room to pack. They had pre-packed almost everything a few hours before.

They did not tell the Dursley's they would be leaving tonight. They were to be picked up by several members of The Order after midnight to be brought back to the Burrow.

"I know," Hermione said, "But you are not alone, Harry. We are going to get through this, together." She glanced over at Ron as she said this. Ron seemed to have already been looking at her. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Ron looked away, embarrassed, his ears turning pink.

Harry caught on to the look. His two best friends had been dancing around each other for years, so obvious to everyone else, but neither of them seemed to realize that the other fancied them. Harry thought they would be much better off if one of them just ran up and snogged the other, like he had done with Ginny. His thoughts trailed off as he thought of Ginny. The last time they talked, he broke up with her, for her safety. If Voldemort found out that he was in love with Ginny, he would target her for sure. _In love_, He thought, _I can't stand not being with her_.

"Harry? Harry? Harry!" Hermione pulled him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" Harry asked. Hermione pointed to the clock. It was now midnight.

"Happy Birthday!" Ron and Hermione said.

"Thanks." Harry replied. "They should be here soon. We have to wait for the signal."

They sat in silence staring out the window for a few minutes, when finally, a strange little white orb blinked at the end of the driveway.

"That's the signal." Ron said.

"Let's go." Harry said, taking out his wand. "Locomotor trunk!" Harry exclaimed and his trunk rose off the ground and out into the hallway. Ron and Hermione followed his action.

They cautiously stepped out the door and onto the driveway. Harry could make out four shadowy figures approaching them. As they got closer he could make out the faces of Fred, George, and Charlie Weasley. The fourth was a witch he had never seen before.

"Ron! Harry! Hermione!" Fred and George exclaimed together.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked them.

"What are you going on about?" George counter questioned him.

"They said that members of The Order were picking us up." Ron said.

"We ARE members of The Order, ickle Ronnikins. We are here on official Order business!" Fred said, ruffling Ron's hair. Ron gave him the "stare of death".

"Nice to see you, Harry." Charlie said, shaking his hand. "And Hermione." Charlie shook her hand as well. "Ron!" He said, giving his brother a hug.

"Hey Charlie, long time, no see!" Ron exclaimed.

"I hate to interrupt this big family meeting," The unfamiliar witch said, "But we really need to get going. Now." She glanced over at Charlie. Harry realized she was American.

"Yes woman, geez, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Charlie replied. She gave him a look of distain, then turned to the Trio's luggage.

"Let's send these along." She said, waving her wand wordlessly at their trunks and they sailed off into the night.

"That's Abby." Charlie said, gesturing in the direction of the witch. "She's in the Order."

"_That?_" She spat at him in an irritated tone. Charlie laughed, but this only seemed to irritate her more.

"She transferred from the American Auror Office. She's a right pain in my-"

"We really don't have time for introductions!" She exclaimed, her nostrils fuming.

"You really need to relax." Charlie replied.

"How are we getting to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"We're going to apparate. There are anti-apparation wards on the Burrow, so we need to apparate at the beginning of the dirt road going up to the Burrow. I know you and Ron can't apparate yet-"

"Half a flogging eyebrow!" Ron interrupted.

"I know Ron, I flunked the first time too. Don't worry about it, you'll get it the next time. It's actually a-"

"Fred will assist Harry and George will assist Ron. WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Abby bellowed.

"We're going! You're impossible!" Charlie retorted. "It's not going to kill us to have a two minute conversation, we're-" He was interrupted by a jet of green light that was heading their way.

"Lookout!" Abby yelled as the jet of light soared right for Charlie. She tackled him and pushed him out of the way. The light missed them by inches and collided with a lamp post, warping it.

"GO! NOW!" She yelled.

Abby took hold of Charlie and they both disappeared. George grabbed Ron, and Fred grabbed Harry and Harry felt that all too familiar feeling of apparation as everything around him swirled and he disappeared.


	2. Never a Dull Moment

**I'm very upset at my computer right now. I had practically this whole chapter written out, when my computer caused an error and I lost the whole document! Stupid me, I didn't save it at all. So, I sat here for a few minutes wishing I could grab a time-turner, go back in time five minutes, and save the document before it crashes. When that didn't happen, I sulkily went to work rewriting it, thinking it probably won't turn out as good as what I had : ( **

The swirling slowed and came to a stop. Fred, George, and Ron were standing a few feet from Harry on the dirt road leading to the Burrow. Charlie and Abby were standing about thirty feet away having an angry row. Harry looked around. Where was Hermione?

"Where's Hermione?!" Ron said, as if reading Harry's thoughts, panic-stricken. Several seconds went by.

"Shit!" Ron said, and then disappeared with a loud "crack!".

"This isn't good." Harry said aloud.

"What happened?" Charlie and Abby asked, running towards him.

"Hermione is missing, and Ron apparated to find her." Harry answered.

"Ron apparated?" Charlie said, astounded. "This isn't good." He said, echoing Harry's earlier words.

"This isn't good at all, I'm going back!" Abby said.

"Are you crazy?! You're not going back alone, I'm going with you!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Fine." Abby retorted, her words showing every bit of annoyance towards him.

"Well, let's go then before-" Abby started, but her words were interrupted by a loud "crack!" and the appearance of Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked very shaken, but she was ok.

"What happened?" They all asked them.

"I was about to apparate when another flash of green light came, and it was heading right towards me. But instead of apparating, I panicked and jumped and ducked to the ground. I was still on the ground when I could see a shadow coming towards me. I was about to get up and apparate when Ron appeared and grabbed me." Hermione answered. She turned to Ron. "How did you do that?" She asked him.

"I don't know…. we saw that you weren't here, and I knew something went wrong, so I didn't think, I just apparated." He replied.

"And you pulled off a side-along apparation!" She exclaimed. "Brilliant!" She grinned. "Thanks." She added.

"You're welcome." Ron replied, turning red.

"If you had just listened to me, none of this would have happened!" Abby yelled at Charlie. "That was stupid! You could have gotten us killed!" Abby added angrily.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Charlie yelled back. "And what right do you have to call me stupid?!" He added, infuriated.

"Yes, this is your fault!" She angrily retorted. "And I didn't say you were stupid, I said "it" was stupid! But if we're splitting hairs-"

"That's right! Of course it was my fault! That's the case. Because you're always right!" He spat sarcastically.

Fred and George chuckled as the walked up the path towards the Burrow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed them, leaving Charlie and Abby to row behind them.

"Never a dull moment around here, huh Fred?" George said with a laugh.

"They've known each other for two months and all they do is argue-" Fred started.

"Infuriate each other-" George continued.

"Push each other's buttons-" Fred carried on.

"Drive each other insane-" George added.

"And all because they can't admitt the truth about how they really feel." Fred continued.

"It's quite sad." George agreed. "Kind of reminds you of someone, huh Fred?" George said, glancing at Ron and Hermione.

"Why, yes it does George!" Fred exclaimed and they burst into laughter. Harry laughed and Ron and Hermione both shared the same puzzled look.

"What are you two going on about?" Ron asked them.

"Ah, see Fred? I think our point was well taken." George said and they burst into another fit of laughter. The four approached the back door of the Burrow.

"Nope, never a dull moment here!" Harry said laughing. With the war happening, and the search for Voldemort's Horcruxes rapidly approaching, Harry was happy he'd be able to have fun at the Burrow, his home away from home, at least one last time.

"**Actually, I think I like this one better than the one I had before." I said, as I wiped off my forehead in relief.**

**Yes, I know I'm strange, but do you really have to point that out?**


	3. A Glass of Water

-1**Yay, another chapter! I wanted to get as much in today as I could, my schedule is tight the rest of the week, so I don't know how much I will be able to update in the next several days.**

Harry awoke with a start. Nightmares, as usual. Harry glanced over at Ron's clock. It was 4AM. After a night of happy welcomes from the Weasleys, and a hearty dinner, he was ready for sleep. Molly was appalled at Harry's "thin" form as usual, and insisted he have several helpings.

He couldn't stop thinking about Ginny. The whole night at the Burrow, they would both steal quick glances at each other, sometimes making accidental eye contact. They would both look away awkwardly. He hated it. She seemed too as well, she had not spoken a word to him apart from "hello", to which he answered with an awkward "hi".

His last nightmare had been about her. Voldemort had captured her and held her hostage. He wanted Harry to take her place and sacrifice himself, or she would die. That was one of his worst fears. He had to protect her at all cost.

Sighing, he quietly leapt out of bed. After suffering from night sweats, he was craving a glass of water. He went downstairs and into the kitchen, but someone was already there.

"Hello Harry." Abby said. "What brings you down here so early?" She asked.

"I woke up and needed a glass of water." He replied.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I guess that made for a bad first impression. I'm not normally a very bitchy person, he just knows how to rub me the wrong way." She said. Harry assumed the "he" was Charlie.

"It's alright, I guess it was a crazy night. So, what brings you down here so early?" He asked.

"Oh…I needed some water too, but now I'm a little too awake for sleep." She said.

"Oh." Harry replied. For some reason, he thought that wasn't quite all there was too it.

"I've been in England for about two months now, but I still seem to have a bit of jet lag." She said.

"So, how come you are in England?" Harry asked.

"Well, I graduated from the Salem Institute for Witches, and then went on to Auror training for three years, and I have been an Auror for four years now. With the situation at hand here in England, the Minister of Magic has contacted several Auror Offices word wide, including mine, and asked for assistance. I offered to be transferred here, and I also joined the Order. Arthur recruited me. I assist the Order, and Charlie and I were assigned as "partners", so most of the missions I do for the Order I have to do with him." She answered. "Unfortunately" She added.

"So, is that the reason why you're down here?" Harry asked her.

"What?" She asked, thrown off by his question.

"Charlie, is he why you are down here?" He asked.

"Well…" She started, not sure of what to say.

"I don't mean to intrude, it's just I can tell you are down here for more than just a glass of water. You don't have to tell me, I just thought maybe you'd want to talk to someone." Harry said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Well, I'll tell you. From what I hear, you're a very trustworthy person. But you have to tell me the real reason you are down here." She replied. Harry wondered what gave him away.

"What gave me away?" He asked.

"A few things." She replied. "The sweat marks on your collar for one. And when I asked you why you were down here, and you told me you came down for a glass of water, your eyes shifted away from me. You're not very good at hiding the fact that something is bothering you."

"Oh." He said. "Ok, I'll tell you, but you first."

"Ok. Well, yes, Charlie does bother me. He just knows how to get to me. An I'm not the type of person who is easily intimidated, but he just has this way of….I don't know how to explain it quite right…." She said trailing off, trying to think of the right words.

"You fancy him, don't you?" Harry asked her.

"What?!" She replied.

"I'm sorry, but it's a bit obvious. My two best friends, Ron and Hermione, are the same way. They both fancy each other, but neither will admit it to the other, and they constantly row. And they know how to get the best of each other." Harry said.

"It doesn't matter." Abby said, sounding dejected.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"He hates me." She replied.

"He doesn't hate you, he fancies you too" Harry said.

"Just trust me on this one Abby." Harry continued. "I don't think he would waste his time rowing with you so much if he hated you."

"I don't know." Abby said, sounding frustrated. "Ok, it's your turn."

"I'm in love with a girl I can't be with." Harry replied, appalled by his own words. Saying it out loud made it too real for him.

"Ginny?" Abby asked him.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" He asked her.

"I talk to her, I know you two dated a few months ago." She replied.

"Oh great, I was under the impression that pretty much everyone at the Burrow was unaware of that." Harry said.

"Oh, I don't think the whole Burrow knows. She just confided some things in me. She's also the only one who knows I like Charlie, besides you now." She said.

"I have to warn you though, Fred and George are pretty suspicious of both of you." Harry said as he poured himself some more water.

"That's probably not good." Abby said. "Those two are troublemakers. They are funny, and extremely talented, which I suppose only adds to their trouble-making."

Ron sat up in his bed. He had the same nightmare again. He, Harry, and Hermione are in a battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The killing curse is thrown at Harry, and Hermione jumps in front of him. The curse hits her square in the chest, and her body crashes to the ground, lifeless. The image of Hermione's lifeless body burned in Ron's mind. He looked at the clock. It was almost 4:30 in the morning. His room was very dark, and he got up out of bed and headed for the door. He stumbled on a pile of dirty laundry and fell to the floor with a "thud".

"What was that?" Abby asked Harry.

"Someone's awake." Harry replied. A few seconds later, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Ron.

"What's got you up so early?" Harry asked him.

"Oh…I just wanted a glass of water." Ron replied.


	4. It's a Deal

A loud thud noise awoke Fred and George from their slumber.

"What was that?" George asked.

"I don't know." Fred replied. "Someone must be awake."

"I'm gonna see what it was." George said, getting out of his bed.

Fred and George were staying at the Burrow temporarily, taking a vacation for Bill and Fleur's wedding. They put their best employee, Verity, in charge until they returned.

George crept out into the hallway and silently slid down a few stairs. He heard several Voices in the kitchen. He slowly walked back to his room.

"Hey Fred." He said.

"What?" Fred asked him.

"There are people in the kitchen. Something is going on down there." George replied.

"Hmmmm…." Fred thought aloud. "This sounds like a job for extendable ears!" He concluded with a wicked grin.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Ron asked Harry and Abby.

"We'll tell you why were down here, but you have to tell us why you are down here first." Harry replied.

"I already told you." Ron retorted.

"Ron, you're a bad liar, mate." Harry said, smirking.

"It's ok Harry, he doesn't know me, it's understandable that he doesn't want to talk about it in front of me." Abby said, drinking the last few drops out of her glass.

"She's alright, Ron." Harry said. "We'll tell you why we are really down here if you tell us." Harry added.

"Nightmares." Ron replied.

"What were they about?" Harry asked.

"War." He clarified.

"What happens in the nightmare?" Abby asked him.

"Well…" Ron started.

"I've been having nightmares too." Harry told him, trying to get him to open up. "That's why I'm down here."

"What were they about?" Ron asked.

"You first." Harry insisted. "Then I'll tell you."

"Ok." Ron said, defeated. His curiosity always got the better of him, and he was curious as the what Harry's nightmares were about.

"Well then?" Harry pushed.

"You, me, and Hermione are in a battle with several Death Eaters and You Know Who. A killing curse is thrown at you and Hermione jumps in front of you and it kills her." Ron looked unusually pale as he spoke.

"Do you have this nightmare a lot?" Abby asked him.

"Yes, a lot" Ron replied.

"The nightmares wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you fancy the pants off Hermione?" Harry asked him.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "Me… Hermione….. Just friends, what are you going on about?" He sputtered out.

"Oh, come off it! Ron, I've been quiet about it for a long time, and it's not like I want to pry into you and Hermione's love lives, but you two are getting ridiculous!" Harry said. "You fancy her, just admit it and get it out."

"Ummm…" Ron choked out. "But Hermione doesn't think of me that way!"

"You're very wrong about that. So, you admit it then?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Ron started.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

"Alright, fine! I admit it! I fancy Hermone, ok?!" Ron finally confessed, but he didn't stop there. "I'm in love with her." He said at almost a whisper.

"Good. How does it feel to finally get it out?" Harry asked him.

"It feels bloody good actually." Ron replied. "You two aren't going to tell anyone, are you?" He asked them.

"No, of course not mate." Harry replied.

"It would be best if we kept this whole conversation between just the three of us. Harry and I still need to tell you why we are down here." Abby said.

"Ok." Ron said.

"I've been having nightmares about Ginny." Harry said. "Voldemort captures her and he tells me I have to take her place, or she'll die." Harry paused for Ron's reply.

"Ginny is going to be fine." Ron assured him.

"That's not so much what's bothering me." Harry said. "Well, of course that bothers me. I love the Burrow, but seeing her, and not being able to be with her…. It's hard."

"Yeah, I know the feeling" Ron sighed.

"I think you are both being stupid." Abby stated.

"What?" They asked her, caught completely off guard by her statement.

"Well, I was going to tell you that before Ron came down, Harry." She replied.

"I'm not sure I follow." Harry said.

"From what I understand, you broke up with Ginny because you are afraid Voldemort will find out how you feel about her and use her to get to you." Abby said.

"Yes." Harry agreed. "I'm still not following."

"But your relationship wasn't exactly a secret, was it?" She asked him.

"Well, no, but-"

"Think about it, Harry. The kids at your school knew about it. Some of those kids, from what I understand, have Death Eaters for parents. So, I don't think not being with her will prevent Voldemort from knowing. There's a good chance he already knows." Abby said.

"She's right, Harry." Ron said.

"So, what is the difference if you are with her here? The wedding is the perfect opportunity for you. You could ask her if you could escort her to the wedding. You have to make the best of the time you have. And you can't let this war get in the way of your happiness. And you too, Ron." Abby said turning to Ron. "Just tell her. If Harry says she fancies you too, then she does. And again, the wedding provides the perfect opportunity for you, ask her before someone else does."

"What about you?" Harry asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him back.

"The reason why you are down here." Harry replied.

"Why are you down here, by the way?" Ron asked her.

"Charlie." She answered. "He infuriates me. And… well… I fancy him."

"He fancies you too." Ron said, surprising both Abby and Harry.

"How do you know that?" She asked him.

"I can just tell. I know my brother. And I saw the way he kept looking at you at dinner." Ron replied.

"I agree with Ron." Harry said. "And I think you're being just as stupid as we are."

"Well, maybe you're right." She said after thinking in silence for several moments. "Ok then, let's make a deal. A pact."

"A deal?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Harry, you'll ask Ginny to be your date for the wedding. Ron, tell Hermione how you really feel and ask her to go to the wedding with you. I'll find a way to let Charlie know how I really feel. Hopefully, if you guys are right, he'll ask me to the wedding. Is it a deal?"

"I'm in if Harry's in." Ron replied.

"It's a deal." Harry said.

Fred and George crept back into their room. Snickering, they put down their extendable ears and got back into their beds.

"Did you get all that, George?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Sure did." George replied.

"So George, do you want to make a deal?" Fred asked.

"A deal?"

"Yeah, let's make a deal to have as much fun with this as possible." George said

"It's a deal." Fred replied, and they both burst into laughter.


End file.
